Sing Me a Song
by unwantedpizza
Summary: Singing was his only escape, but as his perfect brother shadows his talents, Lovino is left with nothing. Only able to sing his sorrows out to the vast and fierce sea, Lovino drowns himself in his voice to escape reality... That is until a lost Spanish tourist finds him, who is immediately captivated by the broken Italian.
1. Chapter 1

The wind swept his golden, auburn hair. Drops of transparent, clear rain obscured his view, the path and sky seeming greyer and even more monotonous than usual. His shaky breath evaporated into puffs of air, trembling as the merciless cold fought its way through his jacket. Trenching his way through murky brown puddles as water seeped through his worn out converses, his destination finally came into view. He could hear the distant waves crying in the wind, screaming in anger as they slapped the rocky cliffs and jagged edges. Lovino let out a shaky sigh of relief as he cautiously sat down on the well acquainted smooth rock, not caring if his jeans got wet. He closed his eyes, letting the sea drown away his sorrow.

It all started with a simple comment.

He shouldn't think much of it really, but he couldn't help the stabbing pain he felt afterwards. The words pierced his sensitive flesh, each syllable echoing in the dense air. Anger boiled within him, and his eyes stung as he tried to stop his glassy eyes from watering.

His nonna, Romulus, stood there, finally registering what he had just said. A guilty look washed over him as he observed his grandson's reaction. He wanted to apologise, wanted to say he didn't mean what he said and that he loved Lovino just as much. But the damage had been done, and the cracks could not be healed.

"_Fine." _Lovino hissed, attempting to keep his voice steady. "If that's how you feel, then I guess it's better for me to leave then… _nonna."_ His voice dripped with venom and hatred, and Romulus could do nothing but watch his grandson stomp out the house, slamming the fragile door. With a sigh, he decided it was best for Lovino to let off some steam, and that his other weeping grandson, Feliciano, needed to be attended to more.

…

The rain washed away the dripping tears Lovino bled, and the sounds of his cries were lost in the wind. His ears were ringing with the vile and detestable remark his nonna had bluntly said, and he couldn't help but replay the destructive argument in his head.

"_Lovino, I need to tell you something." Romulus had on a serious face, which must mean this was a pretty serious thing since he rarely had on this expression._

_Grumbling, Lovino reluctantly replied, "Goddammit, what is it now nonna?"_

"_Feli wants to start attending painting classes." Lovino huffed to himself. That was it?_

"_Yeah well, good for him." Lovino muttered._

"_And… I'm sorry Lovino; I only have enough income for one of you to attend an afterschool activity. I'm afraid you're going to have to stop your singing lessons." Romulus looked away from his Grandson, knowing that he wasn't going to accept this fate easily._

_Lovino's heart stopped. Stop his singing lessons?! But singing was all he had in life, and all of a sudden… because his stupid brother wants to attend some crap _painting _classes, he has to stop his singing?! Rage built up inside Romano. This wasn't fair!_

"_What do you mean, "stop my singing lessons?!"" Romano fumed. "Why… Why can't Feli not go to painting class? Why do I have to give up MY hobby?!"_

_Romulus sighed. "Lovino, Feli is a talented artist, it would be such a waste if he didn't pursue it." _

"_Oh? Is that so huh? So I'm not a talented singer? Is that what you're saying?!" Bitter words hung in the air, Lovino cringed at his question and too afraid to hear the answer._

"_Lovino!" Romulus was getting impatient now. He had suffered a tired day at work, and all he wanted was to get a good night's rest. "Lovino, you and I both clearly know that Feliciano has more talent and charm than you ever will. You have a good voice, but your rotten personality isn't going to get you anywhere! If only you were like your sweet little brother!"_

_Time stopped in the Vargas house, as the truth was finally admitted and professed. Lovino was hurt, and he could hear his brother's pleads and cries for them to stop in the background. A part of him laughed at the irony, as he was the one that caused the argument in the first place. Glaring at the room one last time, Lovino grabbed his jacket and ran out the house._

Deep inside, Lovino had always known his nonna had loved his younger brother more. Sweet Feliciano, cute Feliciano, such a beautiful cheerful guy, unlike his older brother- the one who wore a permanent scowl on his face and cursed in every sentence. Where his brother excelled in everything, Lovino had nothing to show off with. Well, apart from his singing- but now even that's taken away. Shaking with anger and despair, Lovino opened his mouth, and began to sing to the fierce sea, the only audience that is willing to listen to him.

…

Antonio was lost. His smile was beginning to falter as his current situation sunk in. He looked at his guide map in hopes it would help, but his lack of map-reading skills left him clueless. The beautiful Italian street that surrounded him dimmed in the growing darkness, and Antonio panicked slightly. He told himself to calm down, as he desperately looked around for someone.

A further 20 minutes later, and Antonio was still lost. The streets of Italy were quiet and empty. Antonio figured that it must be pretty late, and he looked to the sky in hopes the stars would guide him to his hotel. Feeling hopeless, Antonio picked a random star and began following it. He contemplated whether to just sleep on a random bench and just wait for the sun to rise.

But then he heard it.

A voice.

A _beautiful _voice.

Like a moth attracted to flames, Antonio was compelled to follow the soothing, deep noise that rung beautifully in the night air. After walking a few minutes, he soon found himself at the seaside and a strong breeze sent shivers down his spine. He looked around his surroundings, trying to find the source of the melody being played- and finally, he spotted a dark figure sitting on a nearby rock. He walked closer to this person, wanting to listen more of his song, as well as hoping to ask for directions.

Antonio's heart stopped though when he got a clear view of the man.

His eyes were glued to what he believed to be the most beautiful being alive on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

A drizzle of rain, accompanied by a pleasantly dark night sky, illuminated with several glowing orbs. Lovino smiled contently to himself – the atmosphere was soothing out his bad mood. His voice faded with the breezy wind and his thoughts were calming down along with the roaring sea. A glint of silver flashed beneath him, and down below his dangling feet he saw his own reflection in the pure clear water. Hazel eyes stared into his, emitting shivers down his spine. His hair was messy from the weather; his face looked haunted with sorrows.

And that was when Lovino felt the all too familiar dark shadow dominate his very being once again. The void he cannot escape. His body suddenly felt all too cold, his blood draining from his face. Threatening whispers told stories of his failures, his imperfections and his flaws – reminding him that he was unwanted, trash, a nuisance to his all too perfect family.

Family. Not even they wanted him. A silent cry echoed within Lovino, despairing on why he could not just be like his _perfect_ brother. Pain would spread through his body every time he saw Feliciano. Jealousy. _Envy. _Oh, how he desired to replace the unpleasant scowl on his face with a carefree smile. How he would love to be acknowledged as something more than a vulgar brat. How he would love to have friends, instead of being _hated. _But something went wrong, and he was not granted with such luck. He would always be the crack on the perfect surface, the ugly concealed blemish on one's skin, the red stain on your brand new shirt. Lovino was born to live second to his brother- always hiding in his shadow.

The dark void of depression turned blacker and blacker, and before Lovino knew it, he was in too deep. He looked at the sea- the sea that understood him. Its surface mirrored him – broken, undesirable, _lonely. _He could do it. A simple jump to join his only companion into a deep and peaceful slumber. No more regrets, no more sins, no more sadness. The sea would welcome him with open arms and it would not judge him for his flaws. No, the sea can wash his pain away; wash away the blood that stains his rotting flesh, the engraved hidden scars beneath his skin. He could be free. He won't need to live this suffocating life anymore. He could finally disappear from this destructed world.

Lovino let out a shaky breath as he stood up. The rock beneath him wobbled slightly, eliciting a gasp from him. Above him, a million stars shone their magic upon his soul, encouraging him to join them. Down here, on the rusty cold surface of the Earth, he was merely an insignificant number. Just that one creature in a million. No one will notice if he was gone, no one would even care. In fact, he would be doing the world a favour, ridding them of this vile and gruesome tumour. With the needed rush of determination and encouragement, Lovino stepped forward, closer to the wailing waves. With one final breath, Lovino shifted his feet ahead once more, as it landed onto empty space.

A smile tugged on his lips. He was so close to his desired freedom… so close to escape.

And in that moment, he felt purely at bliss when death embraced him.

…

Antonio's mind had been so occupied by this perfect Italian, that his situation of being lost was completely forgotten. His heart pounded against his chest as he watched those soft and delicate lips move, producing the most serene and beautiful sound. Not understanding the Italian lyrics, Antonio still felt the sorrow and hurt behind the words- and his beating heart ached to know this man in front of him was unhappy. All the Spaniard wanted to do at that moment was to wrap his arms around the delicate and fragile body, holding him close and to never let him go. He didn't know why he felt this way- all he knew was the immediate attraction and interest he had to this person, the sudden desire to lift the corners of his mouth up, to hear him laugh and smile. A sigh escaped Antonio's lips. He cannot believe how fast it had taken him to fall for this country, and one particular person in it.

Talking about falling, did he just see something drop into the –

Panic surged through Antonio's body. Where did he go? He shut his eyes tightly before opening them again hoping that the figure atop the rock a few seconds ago would appear again. No such luck, he was gone. Evaporated right into thin air. The beautiful man suddenly felt like a dream, merely a figment of Antonio's vibrant imagination.

Trying not to feel disappointed by this new revelation, his hope was revived when he heard alarming splashes nearby. Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion and terror, Antonio walked closer to the now lonely rock and peered over it. Right beneath the cliff was the wide and vast sea. It would have been a pretty sight to see - the moonlight reflecting against the liquid surface, illuminating it in a bright mysterious glow – if it weren't for the odd yet familiar struggling, drowning body in it.

"_Shit!" _Antonio cursed, which he rarely did. Dread consumed his being as his mind struggled to think of what to do. His heart was hitting his ribcage at a painful speed, each reminding him of the little time he has left to decide on his future actions. His eyes widened as the flailing in the water begin to slow down, and realisation that the Italian man he had admired for a few minutes could potentially disappear from this world forever, hit him with a sudden force. No, the mere thought of that sent unknown stabbing pains right into his heart. Antonio couldn't let that happen, he would never be able to live his life the same again if he did.

So he did the only thing he could. Antonio ripped his shoes off in a hurry, and dived right into the sea. His thoughts were filled with the Italian, his ears capturing his sweet voice as he let the water swallow him whole.

_To be continued…_

_Thanks for the reviews and favourites! It really brightens my day to know that someone out there actually reads this _

_I'm sorry if this is lacking any plot or if there are terrible grammar and spelling errors in this, but if you feel like I can improve somewhere then feel free to leave a comment~ _


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino did not know what he expected.

It could have been anything; an angel with a glowing halo guiding him up to the clouds of heaven, a menacing devil holding a pitchfork to take him down to the depths of hell, or even a simple, blank canvas, a space of nothingness but a colourless spirit drifting in empty space.

But the last thing Lovino expected would be the comfort and warmth radiating from a pair of strong arms. An exotic foreign smell attacked his senses, a feeling of secureness and safety fulfilled within him. Salty sea water made its way up, scratching his throat and forcing its way out his spluttering mouth. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring into bright emerald orbs, glittering in the night sky. His heart pounded, hitting his ribcage painfully-

_Wait_, _what?_

Panic surfaced within Lovino. He felt the wet and cold ground beneath him, tiny pebbles and stones digging into his flesh. He felt the seeping freezing water on his clothes and hair, causing him to shiver violently. But above all, he felt the rapid pounding of his heart and pulse, the sound of each beat reverberated in the midnight sky. His body turned cold, his thoughts full of confusion.

_I'm dead, my heart should not be beating. No, I should be somewhere else- I should be __**dead!**_

A soothing voice broke off Lovino's thoughts, averting his attention to the man above him. Fear and uncertainty pooled within his eyes as a string of foreign words spewed out the man's lips. The accented voice calmed his heartbeat, his body slowly relaxing in the arms of a stranger. Lovino mentally slapped himself as his body betrayed him. Maybe he fell and hit his head.

"Ah, sorry… Um… you okay?" A string of broken English was directed at Lovino, and all he could do was stare into the contrasted bright green eyes in the dark, frozen air.

"Oh please… please say you didn't hit your head and now you're confused and have amnesia and I don't know what to do because I'm not a doctor, just a lonely lost tourist trying to find his way back to his hotel but I got distracted and…."

Endless nonsensical words spewed out the rambling Spaniard. Lovino felt his head throb; each syllable amplified the growing headache. His original admiration towards the tourist ebbed away, now replaced with irritation and anger. In dire need to save his sanity and mental health, Lovino let his rage take over, and opened up his mouth to spit out his infamous use of colourful language.

"Oi bastard! Can you _shut the fuck up_ for a second?!"

… … … …

Antonio did not know what he expected.

He honestly thought that after risking his own life by jumping into the vast unknown sea beneath him, all to save a stranger with a beautiful voice, he would at least be rewarded with gratitude.

But instead he received an unpredicted outrage from the soaking cute Italian in his arms.

"_Oi bastard! Can you shut the fuck up for a second?!"_

The words hung in the air, creating a tense and awkward atmosphere between them. Antonio had never been good at English, but even he was able to decipher the fact that this man was most likely cursing him. Yet despite the vile words, Antonio could not help but notice the sweet melodic voice his words held, how his adorable scowl concealed so many hidden emotions.

He couldn't help but fall for this man even more.

"Sorry… Um… You feeling ok?" Antonio attempted to ask again. He was starting to notice his own discomfort- his curly brown locks were dripping with salty water and his clothes were heavy from the soaked up liquid.

"No…. _No. _I'm not okay… I'm not okay…" The Italian muttered the same sentence repeatedly. Antonio was starting to wonder if he was still sane.

"You… You _idiot!_ Why did you have to _save_ me?! I… I didn't _want to be saved." _The last few words were spoken quietly, and if it weren't for the close distance between the two, Antonio would've missed it. His heart clenched slightly, throbbing painfully knowing that this man has lost the desire to live.

He couldn't allow that.

"What's your name?" Antonio asked out of the blue. He wants to know more about this man. He _needs _to know more about him.

There was a long pause, the Italian looked confused at first, then shocked and finally his expression settled back into a scowl. For a second, Antonio thought he wasn't going to answer and his smile dropped a little. But the awkward silent was broken by a sudden outburst.

"Why do you care?! Just leave me alone!" Lovino began struggling against the foreign man. He needed to escape, find his peace again. He was nothing but a frenzy of tangled up emotions, each ghosted breath reminded him of his existence and failures. Rain drizzled down his face, his eyes welling up a thunderstorm. Unable to hold back anymore, Lovino bawled – no longer caring of any witnesses.

Whilst Antonio hugged the sobbing boy into the warmth of his frame, he decided that from then on, it was his duty to give a reason for the Italian to live, and to show him the beauty of the world.

_Sorry for the late update! _


End file.
